


Hips and Heels

by TheWildDays



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildDays/pseuds/TheWildDays
Summary: Marcus is out partying with Cottia and is just looking for some fresh air when he spots an incredibly sexy young man in a short black skirt and matching high heels.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Kudos: 23





	Hips and Heels

He regrets letting Cottia drag him to yet another club. The music is too loud and the room is pulsing with sweating bodies. Marcus screws up his face and shimmies through the crowd, trying to get away, to get a lung full of fresh air.

He finally reaches the door to the balcony and throws it open desperately. The cool night air is pure bliss. He drinks in a few deep breaths before looking around. There is someone on the balcony already. Two people standing huddled together, the smoke of their cigarettes wafting around them. All Marcus can see is the back of a young man in a black leather jacket and washed out jeans, hiding another person.

Their rather loud conversation catches his attention.

"I already told you, Lee! It's nothing!"

The agitated voice of a young man, British drawl, raspy.

"He touched you, he was hurting you, I saw it. Don't pretend you're fine, Esca. I know you too well."

That's the guy with the leather jacket answering. Marcus can tell by the body language accompanying his words.

"He just grabbed me a little too hard, I probably just overreacted."

"No, that was unwanted physical contact and from such a disgusting perv!"

Marcus can hear a heavy sigh.

The two figures move and Marcus finally gets a glimpse of the other young man. His heart skips a beat and his breath hitches. Short and lithe with a wiry strength about him. A beautiful face, all angles and planes, bright eyes with an artful mess of blonde hair and light stubble. A white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up accentuates his wiry forearms. 

But what makes Marcus week in the knees is the rest of his outfit.

A short black skirt reveals his incredibly long and elegant legs. He is wearing matching black heels which makes him look... 

So sexy, Marcus can't help but think. He feels a flush creep to his cheeks.

He looks up and stares right at Marcus. Right into his soul. He wants to look away but he can't take his eyes off the beautiful young man. Imagines running his hands up those thighs, caressing the soft skin. His eyes wander up to the stranger's face and he instantly gets lost in those eyes. Instinctively, he sucks his lower lip in between his teeth. 

The other just stares back at him, seemingly waiting for him to either look away or react in any sort of way. The guy in the leather jacket has noticed and he turns around at Marcus, his face instantly screwed up in anger.

" What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Liathan!", cuts in the shorter man.

Marcus comes back to reality, drops his gaze to his feet then turns around and hurries away, his heart racing. He can hear them fighting again.

" He was staring at you like you were some freak show or something!"

Marcus feels so ashamed. He must have looked like such a creep.

~~***~~

He tries to distract himself, get lost in the music and the throng of pulsing bodies. He finds Cottia and dances with her until his whole body is covered in sweat and all he feels is the music pulsing through his bones.

He is exhausted, too exhausted to go on dancing so he stumbles through the crowd, off the dancefloor and finds a wall to lean against. He listens to his breath slowly calming and watches the dancefloor.

Movement in his peripheral vision catches his attention. He turns his head to see the beautiful stranger from earlier. He slowly walks over, his eyes focused on Marcus.

... and once again he takes Marcus' breath away. His hips sway seductively, his whole body language is pure sex.

He can only try acting casual as he fidgets with the cup in his hands. When he finally speaks, it comes out croaky. 

"Hi"

"Hey"

He clears his throat. "Sorry about staring at you earlier." 

"Oh, don't worry about it. Liathan can get a bit overprotective sometimes." The stranger smiles and it's the most beautiful thing. It makes Marcus' heart stop for a second.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I just... You..."

He stops, turning red, doesn't know what to say without sounding creepy or weird. You look stunningly beautiful? I just couldn't take my eyes off you? No, nope, not appropriate.

But the other just chuckles and pats Marcus' arm. The touch makes Marcus feel as if all his senses are heightened, sending electrical shocks from the place of skin contact to his brain.

"I know I'm a sight to behold. I'm used to people staring", he reassures.

" It's just -", Marcus starts again. The touch has made his brain go haywire. He can't string the words together anymore.

"Unusual? Yeah, I know", he interrupts him.

" No! Well... Yes, but... ", Marcus tries to explain but fails spectacularly.

It earns him a warm chuckle that fills his stomach with a fluttering feeling.

"It's fine, really."

Marcus heaves an exasperated sigh at his own helplessness. Then he extends a hand to the beautiful stranger.

"I'm Marcus by the way."

The other man smiles and takes his hand. Warm and dry palms, a strong grip. He is sure his hands are sweaty and sticky from the sugary drink he spilled over himself earlier but the stranger doesn't bat an eye. His face is open and friendly and so stunningly beautiful.

"Esca."

Marcus likes the way the name rolls off his tongue. That makes him think of Esca's tongue and he wonders about all the wonderful things he can probably do with that tongue. He imagines the feel of it in his mouth, hot, wet and caressing.

A soft cough shakes him from his thoughts. He realizes he hasn't let go of Esca's hand yet and he does so hurriedly while his ears turn hot once more. God, he really needs to stop thinking stuff like that!

"Do you want to dance, Marcus?"

Esca is looking at him expectantly. Marcus can only nod and fumble to discard his cup.

"I- uhm- Yeah sure."

The younger man takes hold of both his hands and leads him to the dancefloor, his hips already swaying to the music.

Being so close to Esca, looking at his thin waist and lean muscles, Marcus wonders what they would feel like wrapped around his bulkier form. He is already half hard when they reach the dancefloor and watching Esca dancing is making it even worse.

He really knows how to move his body in ways that make Marcus heart beat quicker and his face grow hot. A throbbing feeling pools at his middle as he watches the black skirt swirl around Esca's thighs. He feels a sudden desire to lick the soft pale skin, up to where thigh meets waist and right across his stomach. He wants to suck his sweet cock into his mouth and coax soft moans out of those rosy lips.

He realizes he would do almost anything to have that body on his, skin to skin. Esca is doing something to him, he can't control his thoughts anymore. Maybe it's just the alcohol talking but he doubts it. He didn't have that much to drink

Esca reaches around, puts his hands on Marcus' lower back and then moves them lower, slowly. He caresses Marcus ass through his jeans and Marcus can't help it, a small moan escapes his lips. He prays Esca didn't hear but his hopes are squashed when the smaller man leans in and whispers  
"You like that?" 

Marcus shivers. He is so hard in his pants and Esca is purposefully grinding against his erection while stroking his ass cheeks, squeezing them possessively. Nobody has ever done that and it makes him feel like he never felt before. Helplessly succumbing to the pure seduction that is Esca.

He lets his hands wander down Esca's back, over his ass until he reaches the back of hiis thighs. The skirt ruffles under his large hands. "May I?", he murmurs into Esca's ear. He feels the nod rather than seeing it. Slowly he slips his hands underneath Esca's skirt.


End file.
